The Impossible Situation
by Rerathar
Summary: When Rose leaves Bad Wolf Bay with a broken heart and a child inside of her, she gets a call from a mysterious Captain Jack. An old friend who she has not seen for a while calls her to Broadchurch Beach with an unusual case. What really stumps her is DI Alec Hardy and his appearance reminding her of someone she lost. M for language and perhaps adult content in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

It hadn't been long since she had been abandoned by the Doctor, though it wasn't his fault, after the Battle of Canary Warf. She had talked to him probably hours before. She reminded herself that nothing on the entirety of Pete's World could do anything to get her back to her original dimension so she could be with the Doctor again. That fact had stung. She had even lied to him by saying it was her mum who was pregnant. She had chickened out at the last second but she was most definitely three months gone, not her mum. Her family knew of course and everybody thought it was Mickey's child. Her on again off again boyfriend played along, saying he'd be honored to raise the baby.

She couldn't imagine what her mum would do if she found out who the real biological father was. Mickey had truly saved her from a tornado of yelling and questions and demands. She tried not to think about it as her hand slid over her stomach. She was going to stop working, on maternity leave, at 5 months unless her doctor put her on bed rest before then. Her doctor, not the Doctor unfortunately, was the best in the United Kingdom. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed her smart phone (which was her work phone) ringing. Mickey had answered it, both of them being Torchwood agents, and sighed as he looked at her. "Can you drop Rose and I off at Broadchurch. We've been called in." He asked Pete very politely as he looked to her with an apologetic look.

She glanced at her Superphone, the one the Doctor had modified so long ago, to notice a call coming in. _No, how can… it can't be._ She thought to herself as she answered. "Jack… 'ow are you callin' from 'cross the Void?" She asked in confusion as she looked to Mickey who was shocked himself. "I know it is strange and supposedly impossible but please hear me out." Rose laughed into the phone. "You caught my interest already. Explain."

"Well I'm not actually in the other universe. I'm in this one because I hitched a ride on the TARDIS a while back. I've been here the entire time, the first time when the Cybermen were still there." He tried his best to explain. "Anyway I was the one who called you and the rest of Torchwood to Broadchurch but more specifically I need you and Mickey Mouse." He stated. "But I've got to run, dealing with a pissed off DS right now. See you when you get here. I'm staying at the Trader's hotel." He said before the line went dead. If Jack was calling in backup then they were in trouble.

She took her work phone from Mickey and looked him in the eyes. "Captain Jack Harkness has been wandering Pete's World for three fucking years and he hasn't even attempted a call before." She would say to her current boyfriend with a frown. "So whatever this is, it must be important and dangerous. Pete, please, get us there as fast as you can." She asked of him as he put on the sirens. Torchwood was allowed sirens. She laughed as she realized that Jack was already there. "10 quid says Jack used his psychic paper to trick the police into believing he was official Torchwood." She bet Mickey. "Accepted." He stated back, knowing he was probably right.

DI Alec Hardy had been having a fairly difficult time adjusting without the fricking Torchwood agent showing up. He personally had never heard of the place but they had a signed order from President Harriet Jones herself so he had to let them intrude upon the investigation. He was just a scout, the rest of them were on their way. Regardless, it would help with the number of people they had out there in force looking for Danny Latimer's killer.

Jack had been content on staring at the man for a bit. God did he look familiar from somewhere. That wasn't why he was there though! The boy who had been killed was not an ordinary boy and that was why he had called in Rose. He had a feeling Rose would know exactly who Danny was. He would have to patiently wait as he tried his best not to strangle the Detective Inspector for his lack of respect for the rank that Jack was trying to fake having. Torchwood would be able to wipe out Broadchurch in a matter of seconds if they wanted to. He had picked up his phone, ready to call Rose as he explained the situation to her. When he hung up he spun to see one of the DS' behind him. She had a mug of coffee in her hand. "Coffee?" She asked as she offered him the mug. He took it gratefully and began a conversation. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness from Special Ops. Operation Torchwood." He offered to her as an introduction.

"It's a pleasure Jack. I'm Ellie Miller, Detective Sargent." The greeting was far more simple for her. "What makes Special Ops, with a signed order from the President, interested in the death of a small town boy?" She asked, trying to pry information out of the agent. "It's classified." He would respond coolly. "Can I see the body?" He asked her and she nodded. Jack climbed in the squad car before Ellie sped off towards the hospital where the morgue was.

This was going to be a very interesting case indeed if his suspicions were correct.


	2. Confusing Times

The flight had been less than pleasant with the bout of morning sickness striking her half way through the flight. Mickey was beside her, clutching her hand because he knew that she hated flying in anything except the TARDIS which was in a parallel universe with the Doctor who was doing god knows what. They were getting ready to land 20 miles out of Broadchurch and as they got closer to the mysterious Captain who shouldn't even be there, she was wondering how he survived the cross. He had been on the outside of the TARDIS as they flew through the _time vortex_ and yet he had survived. How? It just didn't make sense!

The plane had a smooth landing and as they were with the government, they were the first to be off the blasted plane. She had a serious need to get there as fast as they could so when they found Jake outside with a car, she offered to drive. When she drove, she sped. They were going about 120 down the road with sirens blaring. They arrived at the police department building in practically no time at all and she got out of the car. Mickey and Jake were clutching the seats for their lives and she laughed. "You both need to grow a spine." She joked as she walked towards the building. She had changed in the signature black outfit that all Torchwood people wore. She arrived to find the DI walking out. "Hello, I'm Rose Tyler. I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness. I'm with Torchwood." She stated in a cool tone. When he turned she couldn't believe her eyes. _It was him._

Her heart skipped a beat as she gave him an awkward stare. She quickly snapped out of it, realizing that the Doctor never would have allowed himself to grow a beard. He held out his hand and spoke with a Scottish accent. "I'm Detective Inspector Alec Hardy." The greeting was brief. "Detective Sargent Ellie Miller has taken Captain Harkness to the morgue to examine the body. I was just heading there myself if your team would like a ride." He offered out of courtesy only. Mickey and Jake had just caught up and Mickey stared at the man just as Rose had. Rose shook her head at Mickey, debating slapping him before deciding not to. Jake also had that look. "We'd love a ride, thank you DI Hardy." The name quickly put the other two into sense. Everyone knew the Doctor went by John Smith, not Alec Hardy.

They followed him out to the police car and drove in almost complete silence until the DI brought up a very good question. "I've never heard of Torchwood. What is it exactly?" The Scottish accent was still throwing her off but Jake caught the question with grace. "It's a part of the government Special Ops group that reports to Harriet Jones and Harriet Jones alone. The rest of the operations and what we do are classified." He explained briefly as they pulled up to the hospital. It made Hardy suspicious, that the government was so involved with the death of a little boy from Broadchurch. The Torchwood team was confused too, but Jack had called them in to Harriet Jones and so they had to respond.

He decided not to press them as to why they were there just yet. He'd let them get settled in a bit. He couldn't help but notice the girl in the group holding her hands over her stomach. _She wasn't…_ He pondered with slight confusion. She could see it in his eyes. "What is it?" She asked with a bit of a snap as she did not take too kindly to people staring at her, especially given his likeness to the Doctor. She popped out of the car and into the building. She showed her ID as she went through the doors. "Jack. I need an update." She demanded as leader of Torchwood 5. The rest of them had gone down to a particularly nasty invasion a while back and so they were left responding to calls all over Britain. They did occasionally get assistance from UNIT which was always a good thing.

"Rose Tyler. I trust your break was handy?" He asked with his American voice that could make any girl melt right in front of him. Any girl except Rose despite her falling for him when they first met. "Don't. Just don't." She pleaded and he frowned. "Man, the Doctor really did have an effect on you." He said flatly. The DS thought perhaps she had just had a bad doctor's appointment or something, she had no idea they were talking about an alien from a now deceased planet. "What have we got here?" She asked in shock when she saw the body. "DS Miller, if you don't mind, my team would like to examine the body with a bit of privacy." She asked, knowing she'd be updated. "Some of the information is classified so we cannot have anyone not on the team around." She went to explain further as the woman nodded. "Of course." She said as she left the room.

Rose made sure the cameras were off and the mirrored room was void of any one-way glass and microphones before speaking to Jack. "Is this who I think it is Jack? Is this…" Her heart broke silently. He was dead, but he wouldn't be for long. "Yes it is Rose, and I knew you were the only one who could give a proper ID of him." He explained briefly. "He must have infiltrated from a young age. Perhaps he was dropped in via the hospital and switched with the real Danny Latimer but that is definitely him." There was a shock echoing through the room.

Jake spoke up. "Who is it?" Rose looked at him with her eyes stinging. "It's the last child of Gallifrey. Not the last Time Lord, but this is definitely a child of Gallifrey." She said as she looked at him. "And I know him all too well." She closed her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest. "Jack, how did the medical examiner _not_ notice the two hearts?" She asked, knowing the answer already just in case.

"Perception filter I managed to sneak on before the examination started."

"Good job. I suppose you'll be joining Torchwood? It seems we might be a man… or more of a woman down soon."

"Why Rose, you quitting on me already?"

"Maternity leave. I'm pregnant."

"Oh?" There was shock and confusion as he looked to Mickey. Mickey knew and she was sure that Jake suspected who the real father was. Mickey nodded with a laugh. "The DI really got her heart racing. Looks j'st like him." He joked as Jack laughed too. "Okay, now let's go and figure out how to get him out of here when he's conscious again."

They all agreed as they left the morgue room. The DI and the DS had been watching them through the two-way glass with a bit of a sullen expression to them. "Something funny?" The DS asked coldly and she shook her hand. "It was nothing, just the circumstances remind me of something else, though this something else is far more pleasant than an 11 year old boy being murdered." She responded with grace. _More like 110 year old boy._ She told herself as her heart raced. It had been the Doctor's final gift to her. When she had become pregnant, the boy inside her would grow to be a full Time Lord because somehow, she still didn't know how, she had become a time Lord in the process. _The fucking bastard allows me to live a thousand years and then dumps me here._ She scorned though she knew he had no choice. It was Pete's fault. When she said her heart beat in her chest, it was her hearts.

The Doctor had no idea that this was happening either. He had no idea that he had turned her Time Lord and she had discovered it after being in Pete's world a month when she realized she was pregnant. One day she had gone to see the medical examiner at Torchwood, because they couldn't see ordinary doctors because of some aliens working with them, and she was asked how she had suddenly grown a second heart. Perhaps it was the pregnancy that had changed her into a full on Time Lord. Jackie and Pete had no idea but everyone at Torchwood did. Harriet Jones knew too because it had to be reported. The DI went to speak but Rose walked out, her team following her. "We need a full medical report from our own examiner. Get his ass down here _now_ and please release the body to him. Then after our medical examination, it will be rereleased to the police department. Are we clear?" She asked in a domineering voice as the DI followed her with her team. She had given orders to both of the teams and the DI was stubborn. She was young but yet she held a higher rank then him because she was government. _Damn them._ He cursed. "Very well Ma'am." He said as they climbed in the car. "Why does your examiner have to take a look when ours is perfectly qualified?

"I don't think he died due to asphyxiation." She stated simply as he drove along. "What do you-"

"You don't have the clearance DI Hardy, I doubt you'd believe some of the stuff that sick monsters can do. Especially ones with the resources that this unsub did."

"Unsub?"

"Unidentified subject. It's a term that the American FBI uses and Torchwood just 'appens to use it too." She quickly lied about the term that Torchwood uses. They preferred Unidentified Species because whatever it was that killed him, it definitely wasn't human.

"Ah, you see. I don't mind you all coming in and aiding with the investigation but I certainly do not enjoy you _taking over._"

"You don't have to enjoy it DI Hardy. It's happening anyways." The battle raged on between them for the rest of the car ride before she quickly stepped out and headed back to the Torchwood car. She quick pulled out a keyboard and typed up a report to the President. DI Hardy had followed them and he was gaping at all the technology that they had. "Get him out of here, Mickey. He sees the wrong thing and we'll have to use action base code 3. I'd prefer for that not to be used… again." They had used Time Lord science on the vehicle so when she finished sending the update to President Jones, she hit the button that gave them access to the conference room. Jack grinned. "Nice layout."

"Don't nice layout me. Get in the room and explain exactly what is going on here Jack. In order to get here by clinging onto the TARDIS, you were exposed to the Time Vortex. No human can bear to look into it let alone actually be in it." She hissed with her eyes narrowed.

"Rose Tyler, this is your own doing. When you were in Bad Wolf mode with the older Doctor, you brought me back to life. You couldn't handle the power and so I was brought back to life for good. I didn't realize it until I took a bullet to the heart back during World War II but was still breathing. I'm immortal. I couldn't die even if I wanted to." Jack shared what she had done with her. He would have thought that the Doctor would have told her.

"So, his baby?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Nothing… just I couldn't help but wonder how a human can carry a Time Lord's baby."

"I'm not human anymore Jack. I can't explain it with accuracy but I think when I fell pregnant, a conversion started. I've got two hearts Jack."

"Impossible…"

"Not impossible, just highly unlikely. Regardless of all of this, I want that body swapped with one of the ones back from HQ. Get a full DNa conversion, I don't want anything suspicious doing on here where they know we switched it out with an actual dead human. Got it?" She pressed her team with her eyebrow raised.

"It'll get done Rose. The examiner is bringing it up here. How long until he wakes up?"


	3. He's back He's actually back

**(A/N: This is currently unbeta'd but if anyone would like to beta this for me, shoot me a message.)**

_How long until he wakes up?_

That was just the issue. It could be a matter of seconds or a matter of a year before he woke up. He'd regenerate and his body would change. "The regeneration process of a Time Lord Child is unknown. It could be a few weeks before he actually wakes up. But there is one thing for sure; the perception filter has to last through the process until we get him out of here. The glowing gold dust from his mouth, parts of the time vortex, might confuse the medical staff and the police alike if it is discovered." She reported as she started writing on the tablet which then placed it on the board before them. She simply loved technology. "Whatever did this isn't human so I suggest taking a list of all registered alien life so we can pay them a visit. Chances are this one isn't registered but we might be able to find out who they are disguised as. I just hope it's not a Slitheen or something. They still give me nightmares." She shuddered at the thought of the creepy aliens infiltrating the community where the Time Lord Child lived.

"So Rose, should we check out the murder scene and you can stay for liaison relationships and wait for our examiner? I know you're a Time Lord and all and you can handle it but I can't say that I'm comfortable with you being out there while pregnant." Jack posed to her with concern in his eyes. Despite his flirty nature with everything that moved, he really did care for her. He knew that if the Doctor himself were there, he would be the exact same as her. She sighed. "I'm only 3 months gone." She argued with the Captain as Jake looked at her and spoke next. "Yes, but we also don't know how long pregnancy for a Time Lord is. All we know is that it doesn't show at all until the actual birth." He argued with her, knowing the facts from communications he had with the Time Lord out of curiosity the last time he had seen him.

"I'll be fine. I'm the team leader an…" She was cut off by the car door opening. "Agent Tyler? Agent Harkness?" A familiar Scottish accent tore through the air. Thank god they had perception filters throughout the car. The file… oh no, her report to the President was still open. "Who the hell are these people?" He had found the file quite obviously. She looked to Jack with a bit of fear in her eyes. He was jeopardizing the entire operation. The entirety of the world was ahead of the other universe she had been in except one thing. The Doctor was much younger than he should have been. There was a Doctor in this universe she knew but he would never visit Earth, not for quite a while. They had checked the logs and scans of the universe and Gallifrey was gone or hidden from the scans in general. They honestly had no idea what it was about.

"Action Base code 3 now. He's seen too much." She ordered as she leapt through the perception filter and tackled him within the car. He was fighting back and cursing. "Who the fuck are you people and why are you concerned about Danny Latimer?" He begged the question as he found, punching at her stomach to get her off. That set off anger within her. Her child was growing there and he had crossed a line. "Get me the retinal retainer now." She ordered as she held the pulse device to his head. "You never read that report. You've never been inside the Torchwood car. Anything from the past 5 minutes has been erased." She said as she went through and deleted the classified information. He fell unconscious as they all did when she was forced to use it. "Mickey, let the President know what just happened right now please. We need to get him conscious before we run into another case like the case back in Whales."

Her stomach ached and not from the kicking which she could feel from her child. He had punched at her stomach and he would have no memory of it. She couldn't kill him for attempting to hurt her child which he didn't know she was having because he would have no idea. Anything that had happened would have to be forgotten. "When the examiner gets here, after he examines Pacem, get him to visit me. When the DI fought, he got some hits in on my stomach. I'm staying in the conference room so I don't kill anyone. Keep me updated via the tablet and through a voice call. I want a report back in an hour." She demanded as she returned to sitting down. She winced slightly at the pain. She straightened her blonde hair and her eyes fell upon Mickey. "Mickey, I'm putting you as lead for the expedition but not the case. Everything still runs through me." The entire team knew how much of a control freak she had become since being forcefully taken to a parallel world. She still hadn't forgiven Pete for doing it. She would have rather been in the void than to be stuck without the Doctor. Everyone knew it too. It was what made her dangerous yet helpful. She was always holding onto hope she'd see him again one day.

She had the highest honors and qualifications within Torchwood because of her years of travelling with the Doctor. She had the most determination and field experience because of travelling with him. They had so much good technology because of things she could recreate with her now-Time Lord mind. She had been her salvation when she hadn't wanted to be. She had wanted to be with him, caring for her child where he was around. She wanted him to be in her child's life but it would never truthfully happen now. It broke her heart all over again. His last words to her were lost through the void and all of time and space. _Rose Tyler…_ She knew how the sentence was going to end but she had wanted to hear the words from him one last time.

She was stuck without him and she had fallen into another bout of 'why me?' Why had he chosen her to travel with, apart from her amazing work with the autons? Why had he fallen for her? Why did he still allow her aboard the TARDIS after turning into a very sexy and slim man. More importantly, why did the DI look like him with a developing beard? That was what had perplexed them all. Was this man somehow connected to the man from the parallel world? She felt another kick which had assured her that her little child was fine, but she was still concerned about development. She trusted only Dr. Steven Bryer for herself because he was the only one to know of her condition outside her specific field team which happened to be all of Torchwood. Her work phone buzzed and she looked, Harriet Jones.

"President Jones." She greeted respectfully.

"Please Rose, it's Harriet."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm calling as a friend but I don't have your personal number. Tell me, is the baby alright. Mickey reported it saying the DI got a few punches into the abdomen." Truthfully, Harriet had been a longtime friend. It had been a different Harriet but Rose knew they were one and the same.

"The baby's still kicking at me but I'm waiting for Dr. Bryer to get down here just to make sure that everything is alright."

"We could have the DI mysteriously disappear."

"No Harriet, it's not necessary. He doesn't remember a thing. Action Base Code 3. Plus he didn't even know about the child just like he has no idea that this supposed Danny Latimer is really Pacem Audrivelli by human standards. The last child Time Lord from Gallifrey since he won't be the last Time Lord Child after I have mine. Just like DI Hardy has no idea that I myself have two hearts. What concerns me Harriet is he looks exactly like the Doctor." The concern was evident in her voice. "Granted he has a bit more stubble than the Doctor ever did, it is him. I need a full background search on him. I think I might know why there are similarities but it would have to be outside of Torchwood because it is just a hunch."

"Permission granted. I'm curious myself behind him. I did some research and there isn't much on him until a few years back."

"Understood but I've got to run. So much to do." She joked before hanging up. Harriet was used to her sudden hang ups when things got a bit too uncomfortable for her to talk about. She sighed as she took a deep breathe. She left the room and went into the station to find DI Hardy in his office. "DI Hardy. Did the boy have anything on him. Perhaps a pocketwatch with a strange circular pattern on the front?" She asked, making sure that the boy had not used a Chameleon circuit on himself. "No, though we did find one close to the scene. Would it help with the investigation if it was released to you?"

"Yes please." She said as her mind mentally flipped out. The boy had definitely had two hearts but why did he have the watch on him. They both walked down to evidence as he brought up the obvious. "Any reason in particular you've been clutching your stomach since you got here?" It was put so casual, just like the Doctor would have done, and she was starting to find it hard to not notice the similarities. _Rude and not ginger._ She remembered with a small smile. "I've just got a stomach ache is all." She defended herself with lies just like she always did. "Are you sure it's not because your pregnant?" He questioned her, seeing right through her ruse.

He took the watch and held onto it, staring at it slightly as he debated looking at it. "It's stuck close." He said as he gave her the watch. She turned it over to look at the ancient Gallifreyian as she expected it to say Pacem. She was quite shocked to find what it actually read.

He was here. The Doctor was here. The watch read the Doctor. She gasped as she nearly dropped it before looking at DI Hardy with wide eyes. Detective Inspector Alec Hardy was the Doctor. She pulled out her phone and called Mickey. "Mickey, get everyone back here now. There's a new development. We need Action Base Protocol 4. I know it's not possible… he's here." She said before running off. The DI ran behind her in a confused state. "Agent Rose, what is going on?" He demanded from her. He must have found a way to slip through, or he had been able to all along. He turned himself human which was why the inspector had a heart problem. She carried the watch into the car and took down the filter, well aware that the DI was following her. He looked shocked as he noticed the black and green conference room in the car. "Time Lord science, no time to explain. I need you to do something and then I'll explain everything."

"Well what is it?"

"Open the watch."

"But it's closed shut. No one could get it open."

"Just trust me on this. Please." She begged.

He took the watch and felt it calling out. _Dooooctor. Doctor._

He gulped as it flickered open and the watch exploded with energy. He was surrounded by a golden light that she knew to be the time vortex and suddenly the stubble disappeared and his outfit changed. It was him.

When the light resided, she ran to hug him, sobbing into his shoulder as he hugged her back. "Rose Tyler you are _brilliant_ you are." He couldn't help but cry too. "Rose Tyler. I love you." There it was, her heart dropped as she cried more. "Doctor, I've got so much to tell you. Jack is here." She said as she saw the team climb in out of shock. "DI Hardy." Mickey said unsure.

"Mickey Mickitty McMickey!" He called out with a grin as he hugged the man. Mickey grinned. "Hello Doctor. You know you've caused quite the hell in my life but I couldn't be more glad to see you as you."

"Jakey Boy!" He called out as he hugged Jake and then turned to Jack.

"I knew someone had found themselves on the outside of my TARDIS. Threw me into a parallel world to throw him off. You're lucky it was this parallel world, the one with Rose on it. I might have killed you over and over again otherwise." The Scottish accent was gone thank god.

"Doctor, why the hell did you Chameleon Circuit yourself. If I had never found you then you would have died." She scolded him as she pulled him back into a hug, burying her face in his neck.

"That's just it Rose. I would have died just like you."

"You blumbing idiot. You turned me into a Time Lord." That made him freeze and back up. "It's impossible Rose, you know that. In order to be turned a Time Lord from human…" His eyes widened as he stared at her, his hand falling to her stomach as he felt a kick.

"Rose, your mother wasn't the pregnant one was she?"

"No." She couldn't help but smile.

He grew a smile too. "And Mickey isn't the father of this baby?" He already knew the answer, they all did.

"No you big idiot." She grinned with a tear falling from her face. It was like the universe was answering her. "We wondered why there had been an increase of alien activity over the past year. It seems the aliens follow you they do." Mickey busted into the conversation with a wicked grin.

"Oh naw, not me Mickey. Rose and I. We're the stuff of legend." He quoted what he had told Ida as they prepared to fly away from the black hole and the impossible planet that had fallen in. Rose grinned as she remembered the heart attack she had when she thought the Doctor had gone.

She was never letting him slip away ever again.


End file.
